


Love Like Oxygen

by puddinghead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Freeform, Love, M/M, just me waxing poetic about owls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddinghead/pseuds/puddinghead
Summary: Akaashi loves Bokuto, and Bokuto loves Akaashi, in every breath they take.





	Love Like Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> I've really been in a Bokuaka mood lately, and this is what came to me when I thought about writing them. Just something short and sweet.

Akaashi loves Bokuto in the morning, his bedhead splayed out as soft and unruly as ruffled feathers, his cheek still hugging dreams in his pillow while his breath falls in rhythm with the dust mites floating through the glow of the early sun.

Akaashi loves Bokuto during the day, when his smile is broad as his shoulders and from it spills an impassioned stream of chatter that fills the air like a song that makes the light on his lashes brighter and the curve of his brows more alive.

Akaashi loves Bokuto in the evening, the gold of his eyes cut orange by the sun to match the warmth in his voice as it dips low to murmur promises kept between them that he soaks into a lullaby while fondly-calloused fingers weave sleep through his hair.

Bokuto loves Akaashi in laughter, making brazen statements that set off stars in the crinkle of his eyes and cause his lips to part in a twinkling melody so sweet that he breathes in as if to catch it in his own lungs.

Bokuto loves Akaashi in solace, the lightest touch of a shoulder or the firm press of a thumb to a palm filling the space where doubt would otherwise linger unchecked.

Bokuto loves Akaashi in questions, asking without pause when they surface because he trusts there will be always be an answer.

Akaashi and Bokuto love each other like color filling lines, leaves falling on water, glass swelling and swirling as it’s blown. They love because one shines in fireworks and the other in candle flames. They love because they need to, because they want to, because they don’t know how not to. Because Akaashi loves Bokuto, and Bokuto loves Akaashi, in every breath they take.


End file.
